Undefinable
by DSISandraPullman39
Summary: I've never been able to define what it is about you that has ensnared me so completely, but right now I don't care as long as you love me. If this is how it feels, if this is what happens when I just accept it for what it is then I'm more than happy to cling to the undefinable and be grateful for it.


**Undefinable **

The soft candle light baths your body and I stand beside the bed drinking in the beauty before me as you watch me watching you and I can hardly breathe.

"You're amazing I've always known you were beautiful but like this you are unbelievable it should be illegal to look that good." You're laughing softly now as I watch your chest rise and fall the soft roundness of your breasts bobbing in my eye line and I can't wait a second longer. Lying beside you I let my fingers trace your cheek brushing away a stray hair that rests there before claiming your lips again with mine. I love how you taste, how your tongue entwines with mine, how your lips tremble against mine as you murmur your approval. The gentle trails your fingers are making over my arms is setting my skin on fire as I gently kiss my way along your jaw bone and down your neck, drinking in how my touch makes you still your body tensing and arching toward me.

"Gerry you have no idea what you do to me." I'm starting to realise and I plan to enjoy it and make you realise how stupid we have been to wait so long for this, In my wildest fantasies I used to imagine it being good, I used to imagine how you'd look, how you'd react to be and how amazing it would be but it's nothing compared to the real thing.

I can't get enough of how you feel as you moan again and I take your breasts in my hands gently teasing your nipples to sharp points before hungrily pulling first one then the other into my mouth. Your cried of pleasure only spurs me on as I let my hand slide down your body, my fingers dipping into your centre feeling the warm wet readiness that I've created as I continue teasing your nipples while caressing your clit between my fingers. Sliding first one then two fingers inside you I gently pump them in and out my thumb continuing its attention on your clit as I lift my head again watching your reactions as you close your eyes and whisper urgent groans.

"Let go for me Sandra." I know have brought you so close that you'll have no choice but I want you to know how much I need to watch you give up, "I've waited a decade to watch you cum because of me don't make me wait any longer let me see it, let me hear you, I want you so much right now it hurts but I want to see your pleasure first.

My words are the final straw to your control and suddenly it's happening I feel your walls clench around my fingers, watch as you rise off the bed your skin flushing.

"Gerry! Oh god… oh yes…Gerry." The sound of my name falling from your lips as your eyes fuse with mine makes my length throb painfully as I finally hover over you kissing you hungrily as I thrust into you finding it impossible to be gentle.

"Sandra you feel so good." My words come out as a breathy moan as I realise you don't want me to be gentle as your legs wrap tightly around my waist pulling me deeper inside you.

"Harder Gerry, faster, I need you." You've recovered from your climax and you're back in control again and not prepared to be so passive anymore. You've flipped me onto the bed and are straddling my hips riding my length like it's never been ridden before as I turn my attention back to your breasts caressing them as I move in time with you. You look spectacular your head thrown back the candle light bouncing off the highlight's in your hair as you take hold of my hands and stare at me the crystal blue of your eyes seeing right into my soul.

"My turn Gerry, I want to feel it when you explode, I want you buried deep inside me when you cum, do it for me honey I've waited too long too, let go and take me with you again." I wish I had a choice, I wish I could turn the tables again and be the one in control once more but you have entranced me and I have no choice but to do as you asked. You've bewitched me, cast a spell over my body and my mind as I thrust forcefully into you again and I'm lost as wave after wave of mind blowing pleasure strip my sense of reason as I cry your name and hear you give up again too falling against my chest gasping for air as I wrap my arms around you refusing to let you go.

"I love you Sandra." My body is still buzzing from what's just happened but it's the most amazing feeling I've ever experienced. I've never been with a woman who could make me feel the way you do, the way you've always done.

"I love you too." Your smile as you answer me fills my senses making me desperate to not give up on this feeling, to never lose it again. I've never been able to define what it is about you that has ensnared me so completely, but right now I don't care. If this is how it feels, if this is what happens when I just accept it for what it is then I'm more than happy to cling to the undefinable and be grateful for it.


End file.
